Disgrace
'Disgrace'https://mobile.twitter.com/RevengeWriters/status/434029570212126720 is the 16th episode of Season 3 and is the 60th episode overall. Summary OPENING NIGHT AT THE OPERA SETS THE STAGE FOR A DEVASTATING REVELATION – As the notorious Pascal LeMarchal’s unexpected visit reverberates throughout the Hamptons, Emily and Victoria go head to head in a very public showdown. Recap Emily learns that Stevie only checked into the visitor’s log once when she went to see David Clarke. She used her maiden name of Pruitt to hide the fact that she was a Grayson. Emily meets up with Stevie as she’s exiting an AA meeting. She’s surprised when Jack appears. He wants her to leave Stevie out of her Revengenda. In other news, Margaux is buys tickets for herself, Jack and his mom for an upcoming opera. Everyone is going, including Margaux’s father, Pascal LeMarchal. He came back with her from France. Pascal has a frenemy-ish relationship with Conrad. Actually, they seem to be more enemies than friends. Pascal also knows Victoria. He’s the one who introduced her to her future ex-husband. Now that she’s a free woman, Pascal asks for a lunch date. The queen declines as she recalls he’s never alone for very long. Pascal is persistent. He buys Victoria a designer gown to wear to the opera. He looks forward to seeing her there. Emily learns from Conrad that Stevie tried to re-insert herself into his business a few years after she sobered up. That didn’t happen. Jack learns from Stevie that she once met David Clarke. She believed he got a raw deal much like his daughter does to this day. Stevie notices Emily in one of Jack’s wedding photos. She later shows up at her home demanding to know who she really is. She reveals that she believes David Clarke was innocent. Stevie offers to help Emily. The offer is declined out of consideration for Jack, who reconsiders his stance once he learns his mom had once received a suspicious piece of evidence. Victoria has a front row seat when Daniel confronts Emily about her recent lip-lock with Aiden. This will seal a deal for divorce. Or will it? Emily lets out an emotional speech on how she forgave Daniel for so much—like shooting her on their wedding. Who could blame her for finding comfort in the arms of another? It’s a little preview to the testimony she’ll give should they ever go to court. Victoria hires the guy Daniel used to tail Emily. She has a new angle she’d like to pursue. She believes Emily is targeting the Grayson family, not their fortune. Nolan catches someone named Javier rummaging through his kitchen. The guy is recently-paroled hacker. Nolan met him during his stay in prison. Javier needs a place to stay. Nolan gives him one day. That’s not going to be the case though. Javier put himself under house arrest at his current residence. Nolan’s new roomie helps Jack hack his way into the archives in Stevie’s old law offices. The search for that suspicious piece of evidence is on. Jack gets what he needs. Emily wants him to stay out of it. As for Nolan, he’s looking to run with a web aggregator idea Javier has. Margaux tells her father that his presence at the magazine is no longer needed. She’s made it a success on her own. Conrad agrees, but the fake ledgers that her father uses for a healthy quarterly write-off say otherwise. It’s his way of blackmailing Margaux’s dad into doing business with him. Conrad even offers him the one thing he doesn’t have: Victoria. Pascal later meets Jack at the opera. Margaux is not happy to learn that her father has extended his stay. She asks Daniel if he’s up for showing their fathers what they are made of. Charlotte, who is in charge of all things gossipy at Voulez, shows her mother a story that came through the tip line. It’s all about how Emily faked her pregnancy. This has Victoria making a scene smack-dab in the middle of the opera. Emily flees from her booth to find the paparazzi waiting for her out front. The next day, Daniel serves her divorce papers. Emily is booted out of Grayson Manor. This was all part of her new plan. Jack wants to be part of it. The archive drives he stole lead Emily to believe that Pascal is a part of all this. He’s her next target. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Grayson * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis (credit only) * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Henri Esteve as Javier Salgado *Steven Strait as Brooks *David L. King as Richard *Olivier Martinez as Pascal LeMarchal Co-Starring Cast *Jamila Jones as Marta Quotes :Stevie Grayson: Emily Grayson. Why don't you just tell me who you really are? ---- :Charlotte: Mom you are not going to believe this. ---- :Victoria: You are nothing but a fraud and a liar. ---- :Victoria: Emily Thorne, you are done here. ---- :Daniel: We are getting in divorce. ---- :Emily: Consider this as a preview to my testimony. ---- :Victoria: She's targeting our family. ---- : Nolan: Just wanna make sure you're not gonna black out and become your own worst Emily. Gallery Videos Revenge 3x16 - Season 3 Episode 16 Preview Promo "Disgrace" (HD)|Promo Revenge 3x16 Sneak Peek Disgrace (HD)|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 3x16 Sneak Peek 2 "Disgrace" Emily & Victoria & Mr LeMarchal|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 3x16 29.jpg 3x16 10.jpg 3x16 28.jpg 3x16 27.jpg 3x16 26.jpg 3x16 25.jpg 3x16 24.jpg 3x16 23.jpg 3x16 22.jpg 3x16 21.jpg 3x16 20.jpg 3x16 19.jpg 3x16 18.jpg 3x16 16.jpg 3x16 17.jpg 3x16 15.jpg 3x16 14.jpg 3x16 13.jpg 3x16 12.jpg 3x16 11.jpg 3x16 4.jpg 3x16 8.jpg 3x16 7.jpg 3x16 6.jpg 3x16 5.jpg 3x16 3.jpg 3x16 2.jpg 3x16 1.jpg 3x16 9.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Pascal LeMarchal. He is mentioned several times before his appearance. *Margaux was last seen in Payback. *Aiden does not appear. This is the first episode since Destiny not to feature him. *This episode marks the first appearance of Javier. He is a professional computer hacker just like Nolan, and the two met each other in prison. *Emily is officially divorced by Daniel at the end of this episode. *Javier is revealed to be on house arrest and puts Nolan's residence as his address. *Pascal decides he will stay longer in the Hampton's. *Stevie says she believes David Clarke is innocent and offers to help Emily take down the Graysons. However, Emily declines the deal after she promised Jack she will leave Stevie out of her plan. *Stevie told Jack that while she visited David Clarke in prison, there was a parcel delivered to her. However, she never got her hands on the parcel and says that she caught for DUI. Stevie says she never was drinking and driving, thus saying she was framed by Conrad to keep her away from David Clarke. *Jack realizes why Emily was going after Stevie. He asks Nolan's help to find the evidence and hands it over to Emily. Emily was frustrated with Nolan for involving Jack. *It is also revealed the Pascal was involved in the David Clarke conspiracy. He is Emily's next target. *Emily is exposed about her fake pregnancy. However this was all part of Emily's new plan. She is kicked out of Grayson Manor. *We learned Pascal is the one who introduced Victoria to Conrad. *Jack wants to help Emily. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes